Kiss And Tell
by ejbhotchick
Summary: Ok, so I really suck at summaries, but anyways, this story's a bit of Just My Luck with a bit of It's A Boy Girl Thng


(This is a story based on the movies, Just My Luck, and It's a boy girl thing)

(This is a story based on the movies, Just My Luck, and It's a boy girl thing)

Friday night, at my place

"Mmmm, yum. Oh, yeah, this is really good." Danny said.

"Ugh, Danny, what is _that_?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, babe, how's your day been?" Danny asked. (Yeah, we're still in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship)

"It was OK, I guess, ugh, what is _that_?" I asked.

"Mmmm, chocolate, you want some? It's really good." Danny asked me holding out this tub of chocolate he'd been eating.

"Awww, Danny, you know I have a bit of a soft spot for chocolate, but, ugh, I don't get how you can eat it like _that_." I said.

"Hmm, babe, you're looking a little bit sad, what's wrong, wanna talk to me about it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, really, just missed you, that's all, Danny." I said.

"Awww, kiss me then, that'll cheer you up, hehe." Danny said.

"Ewww, no way, not when you got chocolate breath, hehe, and babe, uh, you got chocolate all around the sides of your mouth, hehe, and a bit on your cheeks too." I laughed, screwing my face up.

"Come on, MJ, you know you want to. Oh, I have, have I? Well if you kiss me, that might clean it off." Danny said.

"Danny, I said no!" I said, yeah, I was getting a bit frustrated, uh, that probably wasn't the best thing to do, actually.

_God, Danny can be so immature sometimes, but I still love him, ugh, I just can't win._ I thought.

The next morning

_"_Huh? What's going on, MJ?" I (in Danny's body) asked_. _

_OK, please tell me I did not just call my boyfriend MJ. Um, actually why do I look like Danny? Oh, god please tell me this just a dream. Yeah, that's it, this is just a really weird Now-I-look-like-my-boyfriend-Danny-Jones-from-McFly kinda dream, well, only one way to find out, slaps myself OUCH!, that hurt, big time, OK, I'm definetly NOT dreaming._ I thought

"Danny, I just think you can be a bit immature, sometimes, but uh, ok, I totally didn't mean it like that." Danny (in my body) said.

_Yikes, please tell me I did not just say what I think I said, Oh, my God, please tell me I'm dreaming, wait, why do I look like my girlfriend, MJ OK, calm down Jonesie, this all probably just a dream. Yeah, that's it, this is just a really weird Now-I-look-like-my-girlfriend-MJ kinda dream, well, only one way to find out, slaps himself OUCH!, that hurt, big time, OK, I'm definetly NOT dreaming._ he thought.

(In my bedroom)

"Uh, MJ, look, I think something's happened to us." Danny (in my body) said.

"What the? What's going on?" I (in Danny's body) asked.

"I don't know how this happened, but somehow we're trapped in each others' bodies, so that means I look like you MJ, and you look like me." Danny (in my body) said.

"We are? Oh, My God, Oh, this is so not good, I don't wanna be a guy OK? And I really don't wanna be _you,_ Danny, uh, I didn't mean it like that though, babe." I (in Danny's body) cried.

"MJ. Shhh. Listen, I know you don't want this, it'll be OK, though, OK, shhhh, don't cry, and I know what you meant." Danny (in my body) said.

"How do you know that, Danny?" I (in Danny's body) said.

"I just know, hey, come on, I've never seen you cry like this, MJ, what's bugging you? Wanna talk about it? I'm here for you, if you do." Danny (in my body) asked.

"It's just this whole being stuck in each other's bodies, I just don't like it that much." I (in Danny's body) cried.

"MJ, aw, hey, I know it's all a little scary, but everything'll be OK. OK, babe, think you could trust me on this one?" Danny (in my body) asked .

"Well sighs OK, Danny, it's not that I don't trust you, I'm just a little scared, that's all." I (in Danny's body) said.

"I understand babe, but everything'll be OK." Danny (in my body) said.

"You promise?" I (in Danny's body) asked.

"Yean, babe, I do." Danny (in my body) said.

"OK." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Oh, great." Danny (in my body) said.

"What?" I (in Danny's body) asked.

"The guys and I got this concert tomorrow night." Danny (in my body) said.

"Ooh, bummer." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Maybe just my face would be convincing enough..." Danny (in my body) said.

"No. No way, no way, uh-uh I am_ not_ gonna get up and sing in front of people I don't even_ know_, I freak out when it's just my _dad_ listening to me sing." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Come on, MJ baby, please?" Danny (in my body) asked.

"OK, Oh, dude you owe me big time for this." I (in Danny's body) said.

(On stage at the concert on Saturday night)

"Danny, come on dude, quit messing around, what are you doing, dude!?" Tom asked.

"I can't do this." I (in Danny's body) said.

"I know my best mate Danny Jones, and since when does the guy I know get nervous?" Tom asked.

"Didn't mean I'm nervous, I mean I really, really can't do this." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Are you sick again or something?" Dougie asked, thinking back to the time Danny got really sick but wanted to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks, anyway, guys." I (in Danny's body) said.

"OK, then let's get out there and have fun." Harry said.

"Uh, OK, oh, boy I suck at playing guitar now cos I know I'm really MJ, in Danny's body. Man, I'm so gonna ask Danny if he can teach how to play guitar when we switch back, _if_ Danny and I switch back, that is." I (in Danny's body) said.

"If you guys switch back? Danny, what are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing guys, don't worry." I (in Danny's body) said. _Oh, boy, that was close_ I thought.

(Back at my place)

"MJ Hiiii!" my friends, Sarah, Kelly, and Cass screamed.

"Uh, Hi, uh...?" Danny (in my body) said.

"Oh, come on, MJ, don't act like you don't know us." Sarah said.

"Uh, um?" Danny (in my body) said.

"Kelly, Sarah, Cass." Kelly said.

"Oh, yeah, hi guys." Danny (in my body) said._ OK, now I'm really wishing I'd met MJ's friends._ he thought.

"MJ, are you feeling OK? first you act like you don't know us, now it's like you don't wanna see us?" Sarah asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, it's not as if I don't wanna see you guys." Danny (in my body) said.

"Right OK, well now we got that sorted, what do you guys wanna do?" Cass asked.

(Back with the guys)

"Whoa, OK, never done anything like that before." I (in Danny's body) said.

"What are you talking about Danny, we do this kinda thing all the time." Dougie said.

"We do? Uh, I mean, yeah, course we do, hehe." I (in Danny's body) said.

"What is up with you tonight, Danny? I mean you're acting all weird, you sure you're not sick?" Harry asked.

_Great, now what do I do? I can't tell the guys what's really going on, cos they'll think I'm crazy._ I thought.

(Back at my place, after my friends left, and it was just me and Danny)

"OK, now that's over, what're we gonna do about school?"I (in Danny's body) asked.

"What do you think?" Danny (in my body) asked.

"I was afraid you'd say that, Danny." I (in Danny's body) said.

(At school on Monday)

"**JONES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! GET IN THERE KID!!**" Danny's PE teacher yelled.

"It's not like I'm not trying, I just, aww, just leave me alone, OK." I (in Danny's body) cried, and then I just ran off.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Harry asked Tom and Dougie

"Dunno, maybe we should find out, I've never seen Danny act like that, he's usually such a tough guy, I really hope he's OK, the coach's never yelled at any of us like that before, let's go and see if Danny's OK." Dougie said.

(In the soccer locker room)

"Danny, um, are you OK, what happened, you and MJ have a fight or something? We're worried about you, we've never seen you act like this, you're usually such a tough guy, you wanna talk to us about it, maybe we can help you, I mean, we are your friends." Tom asked.

"Guys, why'd he yell at me like that?" I (in Danny's body) cried.

"Don't let it get to ya, mate, the coach always yells at us, even me, and Dougie, and Tom." Harry said.

"But, it's not like I wasn't trying, I'm just not myself today." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Aww, it's alright, dude, we all have days like that, you want us to take you back to MJ's?" Dougie asked.

"OK, thanks guys, and I'm sorry for getting so emotional like that before." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Dude, it's OK, don't worry about it, we understand, it's not nice being yelled at when you know you're not really letting anyone down, and that you know you're really trying." Harry said.

"You got that right, Harry." I (in Danny's body) said._ Guess, it's a good thing I've already met Danny's friends_ I thought.

"Hey, Danny, you wanna go out and start having a bit of fun now?" Tom asked.

"OK, like what?" I (in Danny's body asked)

"Wanna go and have a quick game of basketball?" Harry asked.

"OK, thanks, guys." I (in Danny's body) said.

At the basketball court

"Yeah, this is a lot more fun, huh, Danny?" Tom asked.

"Sure is, thanks, guys." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Hey, guys, I think I know what'll really make Danny feel better." Dougie said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we take him out to see that movie _Hairspray_?" Dougie said.

"Great idea, Dougie, you wanna do that, Danny?" Tom asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I (in Danny's body) said.

Later

"Ugh! Argh, Ugh! Come on, Oh, _**COME ON**_!!" I (in Danny's body) yelled.

"MJ, babe, slow down a bit, yeah?" Danny (in my body) asked.

"Why, it's not like, I'm gonna hurt myself--OW! OK, _that_ hurt, sorry, Danny, babe, I'm usually pretty good at basketball, but when I'm frustrated, I'm not as good as I usually am." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Hey, it's OK, if this is about the concert, and what happened at soccer training, I mean, is that what this is about?" Danny (in my body) asked.

"No...Yes, **I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!!**" I (in Danny's body) yelled.

"Come on, MJ, babe, let's just go home, yeah?" Danny (in my body) asked.

Back at my place

"MJ, are you alright, or you feeling a bit sick or something?" Danny (in my body) asked.

"Yeah, sick of school, soccer, and I'm sick of teachers yelling at me when I know I'm trying to do something that I really have no idea about, anyways." I (in Danny's body) said.

"Awwww, MJ, baby, it's OK, come here, I know what'll make you feel better." Danny (in my body) said.

"What?" I (in Danny's body) asked.

"Just this." Danny (in my body) said, kissing me.

Later

"Hey, MJ, baby, you just wanna hang out here tonight, you know, just the two of us?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I'd like that, Danny...Hey, wait a second, if I called you, Danny, instead of MJ, then that means..Oh, my God, YES!!" I said.

"Wow, well, thank god that's over." Danny said.

"I know, I mean, no offence or anything babe, but I got stuck in a guy's body once, don't think I could handle it a second time." I said.

"I know what you mean, being a guy in a girl's body was a little bit too weird for me." Danny said.

"So, how're we gonna tell our friends about it?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know, uh, well, maybe we just won't tell them, I mean, it's not like they'd believe us anyway." Danny said.

"Oh, well, maybe you're right, Danny, but what are we gonna do if it happens again?" I asked.

"Well, hopefully it won't babe." Danny said.

THE END


End file.
